For the Love of Country
by Bookworm1986
Summary: Max and Virgil: Ready with their van and equipment whenever needed. So what are they getting up to when we don't see them? A Virgil and Max story. Because they do more than we see and hear and they see and hear more than they want! Rated T. Caution for swearing and some sexual references.
1. Boys Night Out

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment. A shout out to NCIS in this chapter as well. I do not own that either. Referenced for its awesomeness. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. Purely for reading enjoyment.

A/N 1 I am currently working on updates for The Long Goodbye and Fear and Sadness. I feel no shame in admitting they're both giving me a little trouble at the moment, but once the kinks are worked out, updates will follow. Hopefully this week.

A/N 2 In the meantime, we all love Max and Virgil, don't we? Warning for sexual references and swearing.

Please let me know what you think. Keep going with more?

* * *

"Max, I swear that better be the bag I feel against my leg", Virgil growls quietly to his brother.

Virgil can feel rather than see his brother glaring back at him. After all Max hadn't planned this anymore than he had. Getting stuck in the closet whilst Congressman Williams had it off with his bit on the side, otherwise known as his Secretary, was absolutely not part of the plan. They now either had to run for it or wait it out. He stuck his fingers in his ears trying to lessen the noises he was hearing, to enable him to think properly. Given he had no confirmation either way of what was currently pressed gainst his leg, running for it may be out of the question.

He wasn't convinced the Congressman was the one selling secrets but politicians cheating on their wives usualy involved lots of money and blackmail somewhere along the line so the Congressman might be in need of another salary. Plus they'd narrowed it down to two and he was one of those two, so surveillance necessary. He risked pulling his fingers out of his ears and instantly wished he hadn't.

"Oh fuuuuck yes!"

Virgil heard the loud scream and winced. For a horrible second he thought she'd joined them in the closet, it was that loud. Christ, he was going to need a drink after this.

"They done?", he whispers in question to Max.

"I fucking hope so", Max replies.

* * *

Virgil knew Max was worked up when he willingly handed over the keys to the van. Max not arguing to drive was like Carrie doing as she was told...a rare occurrence that could knock you off your feet if you weren't paying attention.

Virgil just about surpressed a snort at Max leaning back in the passenger seat taking deep breaths as though he'd just run a Marathon, but only because he wasn't entirely unaffected himself. The bit on the side was hot. Maybe he'd need a cold shower to go with his drink.

* * *

Max closed his eyes and tried to relax as Virgil relayed details to Quinn over the phone.

"We ran in to a bit of bother. But it's ok surveillance is in place in his office and we got out clean."

"Speak for yourself", Max says. Virgil glares at him.

"Ye well maybe it was supposed to be a quick get in, get it done and get out job, but it didn't work out that way, Quinn."

Max groaned at his brother's choice of words but couldn't help but add,"not what she'll be saying."

"Shut up", Virgil says glaring at Max again.

"No! Not you, Quinn."

"It doesn't matter. We dealt with it. Everything is in place as it is supposed to be", Virgil tells Quinn.

"Oh for fuck sake, he's doing his Secretary ok and me and Max got a treat."

Max knew that tone. That was Virgil's irritated tone. Clealry Quinn wasn't letting the matter drop.

"Oh, ha ha."

"What'd he say?" Max asks, eyeing his brother warily as he finishes the call with Quinn. It was bad when all Virgil could retort with was ha ha.

"He laughed for a few seconds then said it makes a change that he's not the one being treated."

* * *

Virgil had been enjoying the silence of the ride home, but apparently Max had recovered enough to hold a decent conversation and decided the silence needed broken.

"The wife."

Virgil waited for Max to expand on this statement but he didn't. Virgil looked at him. He hated when he did this. Max had a tendancy to state an answer to the many questions going through his mind as though he somehow expected you are mind reading and know what he's talking about.

Virgil sighed. He was going to have to engage. "What about the wife?"

"She has something to do with it."

"You don't know that. We haven't even done any surveillance yet on Williams or Mitchell. There's no way to know which one it is."

"I'm telling you the wife is involved somehow. You think she doesn't know about what's going on? They always know!", Max answers stubbornly.

Virgil fixes Max with a stare and narrowing his eyes says, "you've been watching repeats of NCIS again haven't you?"

"What if I have?", Max replies defensively.

Virgil shakes his head. He is not arguing about this again...well not just now anyway.


	2. Close Circuit Max

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

Indigo - Thanks so much. Nice to see you back. I hope you enjoy this one too.

A/N They're back!

* * *

"Oh for goodess sake, how long does this take?", Max complains through the radio.

"You're the one who wanted to follow the wife", Virigl replies with a smirk.

"You're smirking aren't you?"

"Possibly", Virgil replies, smirking again.

"Well don't! And I wish she'd hurry up. I'm freezing and I can only pretend to be choosing between crinkle cut and curly fries for so long."

"What's she doing?"

"Texting on her phone."

"Maybe you better move on to the next freezer and pretend to be choosing between regular potato wedges and spicy potato wedges..."

"Very funny, Virgil."

"From where I'm sitting, it is."

"I probably should actually buy something", Max replies, deliberately ignoring Virgil's last reply.

"Yes, probably. We don't want another incident like last time when you had security chasing you. I'd like to be able to do my shopping somewhere."

"Well if you hadn't gone to the toilet that could have been avoided", Max hisses back.

"Don't worry. I have been more thoughtful in this case and timed my bladder to your schedule. I have only had two warm coffees from the cafe so far."

"Real nice, Virgil...Oh thank, Christ. We have movement. Go to pay, go to pay, please god make her go to pay."

"Max? Max, are you still there? Haven't frozen have you and been scooped into the ice cream freezer?"

"Stand up commedian today aren't you?", Max whispers hotly.

"Max, why are you whispering", Virgil whispers back. "Actually why I am I whispering...Max, what is going on?"

"She's in the aisle with all the womens' stuff."

"All the womens' stuff?"

"Yes! You know, sanitary towels and tampons", Max replies, still whispering.

"And that aisle is such a big secret, you need to whisper? Maybe you should by some of them."

"I do not need to buy tampons!", Max replies, louder. Looking up, he sees the Congressman's wife at the other end of the aisle, leaving it. He breaths a sigh of relief that she hadn't heard him, but notices an older woman staring at him suspiciously. Max hurries after the Congressman's wife.

"What you sighing about, now?", Virgil asks.

"Old woman in the sanitary aisle staring at me suspiciously."

"Really? Why on earth would anyone look at you suspiciously?"

"Oh shut it, Virgil. You're sitting back there...", Max suddenly stops speaking.

"Max? Max?", Virgil sits up straighter, no longer in a joking mood, ready to move if Max needs him."

"Max?"

"I don't believe it", Max's voice comes across the radio.

Virgil sighs his own relief, before asking, "don't believe what?"

"She has a lover, she's openly snogging in the middle of the toilet roll aisle."

"Well that would explain why she's all the way over here. So she's cheating on her husband who is cheating on her. Welcome to a political marriage."

"It's not the fact she has a lover. It's who!"

"Who is it? Don't keep me in suspense", Virgil replies with a touch of sarcasm.

"It's Aaron Mitchell, younger brother of our other suspect."

"What?", Virgil replies, shocked.

"I told you she was up to something."

"Did you get photos?", Virgil asks, pointedly ignoring Max's reply.

"Of course I did. They're in the queue to pay. I'll meet you back at the van and we can follow them...and Virgil?"

Yes, Max?"

"I told you so!"


	3. Brothers in Action

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

Indigo, Lilmisfit &amp; Shockey - thanks so much. I love these two and am glad this is well received.

A/N They're back and things are getting serious. Caution for adult themes and swearing.

* * *

Virgil's head is throbbing. He watches as Max slowly regains consciousness.

"Where are we?", Max manages to mumble through his burst lip.

"In the back of a van. Other than that, don't have a clue. Don't imagine we're being taken for ice cream though. Been driving for about 3 hours."

"Shit. I've been out that long?"

"Well, I did tell you not to stay up so late watching Cartoons last night."

Max tries to laugh at Virgil's attempt at keeping their spirits up, but it hurt so he stopped. "What about her?", Max nods at the bloody, beaten and unconscious form of Dani Porter, undercover cop whose cover has well and truly been blown by someone.

"Hasn't woken up yet. Might be better if she doesn't. As far as they're concerned, she's a rat bastard."

"Ok, pros. We're together and...", Virgil trails off.

"We know Mitchell is involved in something. It may or may not have ties to selling secrets, but I'd just like to say he's a horrible bastard anyway", Max finishes looking at the mess of Dani Porter.

"Right. That's all we've got...and it isn't going to help us out of this situation."

"Well actually...", Max begins but then stops. Looking at Virgil, he sees the same terror he imagines on his own face. They were stopping. They were out of time. No way of defending themselves.

"What are we going to do?", Max whispers.

"Pray", Virgil responds.

* * *

Every muscle in Max's body is tense. They had stopped about 5 minutes ago, but nothing has happened yet. He could hear the two men ordered to dispose of them arguing about something, perhaps who was actually going to do it.

Suddenly the van doors open and Max and Virgil find guns pointing right at them.

"Awww, she's still out. I was hoping to have some fun with her first."

"Whose fault is that Dave? You hit her too hard. Besides, A said no playing, just getting rid of."

"You need to lighten up Derek", Dave replies.

"No games. Lets get this done and get out of here", Derek orders, though Dave doesn't seem to be listening. "I mean it, Dave. No fuck ups or A will have us. Got it?"

That seems to resonate, "ok, fuck sake. I got it."

"You", Derek points at Virgil. "Get out here."

Virgil hesitates at first.

"I said now", Derek orders as Dave prods Virgil with his gun.

Max makes to stand up, but finds himself pushed back down by Dave.

Max can see that Derek has his gun trained on Virgil, but is talking to him.

"You're going to dig."

Max is surprised as Derek unties the rope around Virgil's hands. It must have shown on his face because Dave says "don't worry weakling, you'll get your turn too."

Max narrows his eyes. The morons were making them dig instead of shooting them and doing the digging themselves. He probably shouldn't complain.

* * *

Virgil is taking as long as he can. After all digging your own grave did take effort. The only idea he'd had so far was wallop Derek with the shovel he was using to dig. This was offset by the fact that even if he managed to knock Derek out, Dave would likely shoot Max in retaliation immediately, before shooting him.

He tries to see where they are. It is very dark. The middle of nowhere, likely. Virgil swallows the rising panic and dearly hopes Max is coming up with ideas in there.

* * *

Dave is staring at Max with a horrible, twisted smile. Max's stomach is turning, but he refuses to look away.

There are soft groans from Dani Porter as she starts to wake up. Dave looks away from Max to her. Max sees the grin on his face widen and Max's stomach turns that bit more. It had been blatantly obvious the sort of man Dave is. Well, Max wouldn't even call him a man, but that was besides the point. Max couldn't let him touch her.

* * *

Virgil hears the unmistakable sounds of Dani Porter waking up. He risks a glance up at the open door of the van and sees the way Max is looking at Dave. For a brief second his and Max's eyes meet. Virgil puts his head down, concentrating, waiting, listening.

* * *

Max sees Dave's greedy eyes taking in every inch of Dani Porter and he feels the fear radiating off of her. Dave turns back to Max clearly trying to decide what to do.

He smiles, "you want to watch?", he taunts. "Well, you're going to whether you want to or not."

Dave points his gun at Max, whilst picking up some more rope, "move with me towards the door."

Max sees what is coming. He is going to tie his already bound hands to the door handle. Max didn't really have an advantage to speak of but he knew he couldn't let himself be tied to the door. Right now he was between Dani and Dave.

"Hey!", Max hears Derek shout at Virgil. It's enough. Dave turns his head for a second and Max throws himself at him with everything he's got. They go tumbling out of the van.

* * *

Virgil sees Max throw himself right at Dave and at the same time Virgil steps up and pushes a surprised Derek back towards the van. As Max and Dave come flying out of the van, the other door swings open, taking Derek completely out of it.

Max hears Virigl try to come to his rescue, but Dave swats Virgil away as though he were nothing. Max has no time to look up, to see if Virgil is ok. He is kicking out with everything he has. He can hardly see, it is so dark. Max feels a sudden pain in is head, as a giantic fist collides with it. His vision becomes blurry. There is this horrible noise in his head, louder and louder, but over it, closer, he hears the cocking of a gun and "say goodbye."

Virgil hears a horrible noise in his head. He can't think. Suddenly a light is cast and Virgil, hears is own scream of terror, as though he is apart from himself. Everything is in slow motion, as he sees Dave point his gun at Max, preparing to shoot.

"MAAAXXXX", Virgil screams, as the shot rings out, reverberating in Virgil's head.

* * *

There is that horrible noise again. Round and round in Max's head, only this time there was a light too. Max could see someone standing in the light.

"Am I in heaven?", he asks.

"They don't make faces this pretty in heaven", Quinn replies dryly.

Max tries to stand up, but everything is blurry and he sways.

"Hey, take it easy, Max", Quinn scolds, reaching out a hand to help Max steady himself.

"I heard the shot", he says to Quinn, still confused.

"No. You heard a shot. Me! Shooting his ass, but I don't think he's gone to heaven."

Max focuses as best he can and sees Dave lying dead. He finds he isn't sorry.

"Virgil?"

"I'm here Max", Virgil responds, pulling Max into a hug.

"Ok, now I know it's bad", Max responds jokingly, though his voice is shaky.

"Shut up", Virgil, responds, not wanting to let Max go just yet.

"Virgil, I need to breathe", Max gasps out.

Virgil reluctantly lets his brother go.

"You ok?", Max asks Virgil, realising that his brother is really shaken himself.

"Ye. Scared shitless when you threw yourself at him and when I thought he'd shot you, but otherwise I'm ok."

"Wow, wait a minute. Back up. You threw yourself at him?", Quinn points to Dave, incredulously, "while your hands were tied?"

"He was going to rape her, Quinn", Max answers sharply with venom.

They all look towards the helicopter where Dani Porter was being looked after by Carrie.

Quinn holds his hands up in peace, "in that case, you did the right thing."

Max nods his head.

* * *

"What about the other one", Virgil asks Quinn.

"He's still out of it, but he's coming with us. Me and Carrie can take turns of making him wish he were dead."

"Lets get out of here", Carrie yells to them.

"Amen to that", Max replies, as they walk towards the helicopter.

"Wait", Virgil says, stopping, looking at Quinn, "how did you find us?"

"It wasn't you?" Quinn asks. surprised?

"What wasn't me?", Virgil replies, even more confused than Quinn.

"We knew there was a problem when you didn't check in, but we were clueless about where they were taking you. I checked your van and noticed on the monitor one of your trackers was on. Who else would track themselves?"

"Wasn't me", Virgil replies, turning to Max.

"I was going to tell you in the van but then we stopped", Max answers.

"But, they searched us", Virgil responds questioningly.

"Not my stomach they didn't."

"You swallowed it?", Quinn asks incredulously.

"That is exactly the sort of stupid thing I would do", Carrie laughs, joinging the conversation. I'm proud of you, Max."

Quinn smirks at the look on Max's face, clearly usnure whether he wanted that complement or not, as Carrie says again, "are we going or what?"

They all shuffle to the safety of the helicopter, Virgil not letting Max out of his sight.


	4. Scene 4, take 1

Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland. That pleasure belongs to Showtime. I do not own Spiderman, Star Wars, or Star Trek, either. No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

Indigo – thank you for your review. Any spin-off with the two of them would be great. Action hero Max, I see you say…hmm….

Shockey – Thank you as well. Totally love these two.

A/N so it has been absolute ages since I updated this. This one is mostly setting up for something, but hopefully still fun to read. Enjoy.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be dressed up as a super hero?"

"I am", Max answers shortly. Dani Porter was getting on his nerves. She had done nothing but complain about how they were doing everything and wasn't happy to have to stick around with them for a while.

"Could have fooled me."

"Clearly he did", Carrie retorts for Max. Max had risked his life to save her ass. Carrie would be damned if she was going to stand around and let her take the piss out of him.

"You all set?", Carrie asks Max.

"Ye, think so."

"You think so?", Dani shakes her head in disapproval.

"Do you have anything useful to add? Because if not go find something useful to do", Carrie orders.

* * *

"Don't mind her", Carrie says comfortingly to Max, after Dani has left the room. "She's mad her cover got blown. Now she has to help us which she isn't keen on and…"

"And she's probably still scared out of her mind and can't admit it", Max finishes.

"Well, yeah", Carrie answers slightly surprised.

"Because of course" Max, begins as he straightens his shirt self-consciously, "I wouldn't at all know what it is like to work with a stubborn female who excels at trying to convince everyone she's ok when she's not."

"He's totally got you there", Virgil chortles, coming into the room.

"Whatever you say Yoda."

"I'm not Yoda. Yoda is green for a start. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn."

"Who?"

"Who? Who?", Virgil asks insulted.

Carrie shrugs, "I don't keep track of Star Trek characters. So, shoot me."

"Star Trek!", Virgil repeats indignant. "It's not Star Trek, it is Star Wars!"

"What's the difference?", Carrie shrugs.

Max and Virgil both splutter in disbelief, searching for the words.

"Do not even start answering that question! We don't have the time", Quinn instructs seriously from the doorway. "Party time."

"Ok. You two sure you're ready to go?" Carrie asks, eyeing Max in particular.

"Yes", Virgil answers.

"Will everyone stop asking that? It is making me more nervous", Max replies tetchily.

"Right you two, let's get going", Quinn says.

Carrie eyes Max curiously as he passes her. Sensing Carrie's worry, Quinn puts his hand on her arm "he'll be ok, you know. He's shown he's a tough one when he needs to be."

"Yes, I know that."

"Well what is it?"

"Well…I…"

"Yeah?", Quinn pushes.

"I didn't want to ask with Porter ribbing him already, but who in the hell is he supposed be?"

Quinn lets out a laugh, but stops when Carrie glares at him.

"Oh, you're serious?"

"I mean I get that Virgil is dressed as one of Spock's crew, but I have no idea who Max is supposed to be."

Quinn didn't like to think what Max and Virgil's reaction to that sentence would be, but he let it slide. After all, Carrie's knowledge of science fiction wasn't so much 'a new hope' as 'no hope'.

"He is Peter Parker."

"Right", Carrie answers nodding her head. "Of course he is…so who's that again?"

"Spiderman."

"You just said he was Peter Parker! And he looks nothing like Spiderman", Carrie says folding her arms and eyeing Quinn with suspicion as though he were deliberately taking the piss.

"Peter Parker is Spiderman's alter ego", Quinn can feel himself becoming incredulous on Max and Virgil's behalf. He'd need to put a stop to that straight away. "Right lets go. Wouldn't want them to miss an opportunity."

Carrie rolls her eyes in disbelief, "yeah right."

"I wasn't talking about that sort of opportunity, Carrie. I was meaning a work related one. They do have to get into this party and find a way to get us what we need. Though if they do happen to stumble across your sort of opportunity at some point then good on them."

"Dressed like that?"

"There will be lots of people at this fundraiser dressed similarly."

"If you say so."

"I do."

"I hate waiting"

"Really, I hadn't noticed."

"And I don't like the idea of them being in there without a wire or back up."

"Tell you what then, you dress up as Princess Leia and I'll dress up as Han Solo", Quinn retorts, smiling.

"In your dreams", Carrie replies dismissively heading out to the car and leaving Quinn alone in the living room.

"If you only knew", Quinn whispers quietly, before following.


End file.
